1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a process for producing an exterior member/seal member assembly comprising an exterior member made of a hard synthetic resin and a seal member made of a soft synthetic resin and coupled to one end of said exterior member, said process comprising: a first step of moving a slide core slidably mounted in a guide bore in a second die so that it protrudes into a major cavity defined between a first die and the second die, and injecting a hard synthetic resin into an exterior-member forming cavity partitioned in the major cavity to form an exterior member; and a second step of retracting the slide core out of the major cavity and injecting a soft synthetic resin into a seal-member forming cavity, which is a remaining portion of the major cavity, to form a seal member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such process for producing an exterior member/seal member assembly is already known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-143333.
In the known process for producing the exterior member/seal member assembly, it is not taken into consideration to form a pair of seal lips on an inner surface of a seal member in order to enhance the sealing function of the seal member of the exterior member/seal member assembly.